kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
|homeworld = ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Undercover Facade, former) |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |complex2 = }} :For his Bujin counterpart, see . Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Family *Jack Winters - Father *Elizabeth Winters - Mother *Thomas Winters - Older Brother **George Winters - Nephew ***Liam Winters - Great Nephew *Sarah Winters - Sister-In-Law *Caroline Winters - Wife **Matthew Winters - Son Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Adam has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Multilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French, Japanese, and . *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . Forms - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is the final form of Kamen Rider Decade. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, durable and faster, possessing greater combat capability. This form's finisher is the . }} - Gamma= '|ガンマアイコン|Ganma Aikon}}. - Ultima= Gamma Ultima *'Height:' 201 cm *'Weight:' 122 kg '|眼魔ウルティマ|Ganma Urutima|lit. "Eye Devil Ultima"}} was the royal Gamma form which Adam assumed using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. Powers and Abilities *' Vision:' Adam could see any when they were in Clock Up, which was supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near . *'Telepathic Communication:' Adam was able to remotely communicate with others. *'Dream Walking:' Adam could enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam could see and communicate with souls. *'Illusion:' Adam had the ability to disguise himself with a nearly flawless illusion. *'Force Field Generation:' Adam could generate a force field to protect himself and others. *'Energy Blast:' Adam could shoot a powerful energy ball from his hands. *'Electrokinesis:' Adam could generate and manipulate electricity. *'Teleportation:' Adam could teleport himself and others to different locations. *' and Travel:' Adam could enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. He could also enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. *' and Pause Immunity:' Adam had the ability to be somehow unaffected by slow down, even super slowdown. He was also immune to the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. These were forms that Adam assumed to infiltrate , the , the , and the . - Undead= Paradoxa Undead *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg - Native= Native Worm - Fangire= Bat Fangire *'Height:' 200 cm *'Weight:' 98 kg - Roidmude= Human-Type Roidmude *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg }} }} - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's primary weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders. **Primary Rider Weapons - Weapons of primary Kamen Riders. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** ( ver.) - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. **Secondary Rider Weapons - Weapons of secondary Kamen Riders. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. **Extra Rider Weapons - Weapons of extra Kamen Riders. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** ( ver.) - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. **Villainous Rider Weapons - Weapons of villainous Kamen Riders. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** ( ver.) - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** ( ver.) - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. *** - One of Zero's personal weapons. * - Weapon given to him by . Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket allowing passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Rider Creator